A Hufflepuff Story
by QueenQuill10136
Summary: Every story has been about Griffindor, Slytherin or Ravenclaw. What happens with Hufflepuff? This is a story telling the story of a girl in her third year, that with her new "friend" will go through unimaginable adventures risking her life. Rated M just in case...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my firts fan fict, EVER. So please, I you'd like to see more, REVIEW! I'll continue faster if you do! If you don't like this house DON'T READ IT! Constructive critisism is TOTALLY welcomed! I don't own anything about the Harry Potter world, this belongs to the incredible J. K. Rowling! As you can read, these aren't characters from the books! **Emily woke up at 6 a.m. at morning. She couldn't help it. She was WAY too excited. This was finally the day she would go to Hogsmade, because she was FINALLY at her third year at Hogwarts.

She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She took a bath, got dressed in a beige warm sweater, with tighntened black jeans, pearl colored boots and finally her favourite yellow scarf. She braided her brown, long and stretch hair down and walked down to her common room: a big, circular, low-ceilinged room, with its walls painted in yellow, windows providing light from the gardens. Sofas and comfotable chairs were displayed all around the common room, wich was decorated by many diferent and amazing plants that danced. It was arleady November, and because of the cold, a fire that was lighted on in the fireplace, which was rounded by a thin line in copper and over which a painting of the amazing founder Helga Hufflepuff.

She left the common room to go to the Great Hall to have some breakfast. It was just 7:00 am, but there were students eating already. She saw her sister, Susane, in the slytherin table. She said hi to her before sitting in the Hufflepuff table, which was almost empty, exept from an older student, maybe a year or two older than her, she had never met. He had dark brown hair, shy gray eyes and was readying a book. It wasn't weard at all that she had never met him before, there were just too many Hufflepuff students, it was the biggest house and you could enter the common room and meet someone new every single day.

"Good morning" Emily said with a smile to the strange.

He interrupted his reading and looked up to het.

"Good morning" He answered.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Alan, Alan Thick. " He said in a shy voice. He was done with his breakfast, so he stood up, said a quiet "Bye" to Emily and left the Great Hall, with long foodsteps, almost running leaving the Hufflepuff with only Emily.

_What a strange boy,_ Emily thought as she got herself a couple of eggs, bacon and orange juice. When she was done with her breakfast, she stood up and headed to the library to pick up a book and wait until the time of going to Hogsmade arrived. She saw Alan again in the library, but he was so interested in his book, she decided not to disturb him. She sat in a comfortable spot near the window and started reading. It was the story of the Three Brothers, not the children's version, but the long one.

* * *

Even if Emily didn't notice it, Alan was watching her in the corner of his eye. Why had he walked away and left Emily alone? He had always wanted to talk to her, but he had never had the appropriate moment to do it: she was always with a friend, and he wasn't the kind of extroverted guy who could talk to anyone. But she had been alone this time… Why the hell had he left? He knew it wasn't nice being alone, his friends were in other houses and it wasn't easy to hang out with them with all the classes and homeworks. But she didn't seem too troubled with being alone when he left.

* * *

The clock pointed 11:00 am. It was finally the time! She left the book in the shelf she found, thinking she would finish it later, and left the library heading to the garden, where they were supposed to meet with her fellows and her house head, Mme Sprout. They were in the garden, indeed. They left to Hogsmade at 11:15 am. She got in a carrouage with her friends, Jane, Samantha and Jason.

"Heey guys!" Emily said with excitement and an imposible-to-hide smile.

"Heey!"They said all in chorus.

"Where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere all morning" Jason asked.

Emily laughed "Didn't you think I'd be at the…library?"-adding suspense and a smile at the last word.

They all laughed

"It crossed my mind, but it was really early for reading time, don't you think?" Samantha said in an amused tone.

"So, what are we planning to visit first, guys?" Emily asked, not knowing herselfself WHERE to start.

"Why don't we go to The Three Brooms, fist?" Jane suggested. Emily smiled, thinking of how delicious would be those butterbeers everyone talked so much about.

"Sure! And what if we go to Honeydukes, then?" said Jason.

Theye talked about their sketchall all way and they did everything they said they would starting from the Butterbeers, which were INCREDIBLY delicious to playing with the fall leaves . Emily's friends had to leave because they needed to study and do homework. She had done them a looong time ago, preparing herself to this day to enjoy Hogsmade. They said Goodbye and Emily went for a walk. She loved being alone as much as she loved being with her friends. It didn't matter. She was living the best life she could have ever imagined. She was a muggleborn, and she couldn't be more grateful for the letter she had received three years ago and even more for the House she had been sorted at. Her sister had received her letter this same year, but she was really different from Emily, even though they got along very well.

As she entered a street full of red, brown and orange leaves on the floor, she felt the swift blowing and her braid started to fall down, so she undid it. As soon as she crossed to the right she saw Alan, the boy she'd met earlier in the Great Hall, sitting in a banch and ,as she had seen him at the Great Hall and in the library, he was reading a book. She walked up to him and sat beside him. He felt her prescence and looked up at Emily, as she smiled.

"Hi again, Alan!- Emily said in a friendly tone.

"Hi. Sorry, I guess I didn't ask your name earlier… Uhm what's…"He started asking, trying to sound casual and truthful, because he DID know his name.

"Oh, I'm Emily, Emily Lovecraft."She answered.

"Oh, then, Hi Emily!" He said with a little smile.

"Hi!" she said smiling"Don't you think it's a little cold, in here?"she asked as she conjured a flame with her wand." So, what year at you at?"

"I'm in my fourth year at Hogwarts, What about you?" He asked, folding a corner of the page of his book and finally putting it at his side.

"I'm in my third year" she answered

"So, I guess this is your first trip to Hogsmade, isn't it? How are you liking it?"

"I love this place! It's so magical! It really makes me feel like I'm at a magic world" She said, smiling unconcious.

"What do you mean "magic world"?" He said with a courious look in his gray eyes.

"Well, I'm a muggleborn. I have been raised by my muggle parents until I got my letter. I couldn't believe it", She said remembering that wonderful day

He looked surprised.

"Well, I can assure you have plenty of magic inside you, look at this fire, for example, this is incredibly well done, most of witches of your age wouldn't be able to start a fire with this weather!" he said staring at the fire, as Emily saw him blush, but she told herself it was just the fire.

Emily blushed herself too, this was something no one had ever said to her.

"Thanks."She looked at the fire and said "I love fire. Its colors, its shape…Its beautiful."

Alan turned his head to Emily, the flames flickering in her face "I love it too. I think it's beautiful."

Emily looked down and blushed, hoping Alan didn't notice it. But why was she blushing? This was a guy who she had met just this morning; but she felt so comfortable with him, even more than with her friends.

Alan as if he had read her mind, changed the subject." Uhm, what was your favourite part of Hogsmade?" he asked, trying to sound calm and not nervous though, he was. He really was.

"Actually, I don't know. I guess it's just the streets, it looks beautiful at this time, with this sleaves flying with the wind."- She said, still staring at her feet, in case she was still blushing.

He smiled "Yeah it does look beautiful."

She finally looked up to meet his eyes and smiled, as she saw a drawing that was over the book Alan was reading before she arrived. It was a beautiful sunset over the ocean with those beautiful colors caracteristics of those beautiful colors of fire they had talked about.

"This is such a good drawing" she told Alan "Did you do it?"

He blushed, she was sure now "Uhm, well, yeah…it's…it's not that good, really…" he said.

"Are you kidding? It's wonderful, I love those colors." she said, smiling.

He smiled brightly."Thanks."

At that moment, the Hufflepuff prefect, James, appeared and told Emily that the third year was about to leave, then he walked away.

"So I guess I should leave." she said, a little dissapointment hearing in her voice "See you soon. Bye" she gave him a little kiss on the cheek and turned back to the street she had come earlier.

* * *

When she entered her common room and met her friends, she didn't see Alan anywhere. She told herself he should come back later, it was only 4 in the afternoon and the 4th year used to leave Hogsmade at 6. Everyone seemed the same, though, she didn't. He wasn't at the great hall for dinner, neither at the common room. She walked off to the gilrs room. She thought about him while she lay down in her bed. _Why are you even thinking about him? You might have had talked to him for just an hour?_, she heard the little voice in her head, _But what have I always said? Quality over Quantity._ She finally fell asleep and dreamed about him that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**There you go, second chapter, sorry it took me so long to unpload it, been kind of busy...Please REVIEW!**

**P:D: This whole HP universe belongs to the incredible J. K. Rowling. As you can guess, the characters are from my imagination :)**

* * *

In the big amount of students at Hogwarts, and more specifically, of Hufflepuff, Alan and Emily hadn't talked with each other in a long time but none of them had forget, not even a little, the kind of connection they both had felt when they talked in Hogsmade. Alan did see Emily a few times, but she was always, ALWAYS, with her friends. And she did notice his look, but as he saw Emily had seen him staring at her, he walked the opposite side. He couldn't take the risk of being seen with her. It was too dangerous. Rumors traveled around Hogwarts as fast as the wind…

Finally, he found the moment. He woke up in the middle of the night. He had some issues with sleeping. So he walked the stairs down to the common room. There, he found Emily in the couch in front of the fire, contemplating it, sitting with her knees in her chest and embracing them with her arms. He couldn't help, but to smile at this scene.

As she felt the presence of someone, she turned her head and smiled as she saw Alan walking down from the boy's room.

"Hey"she said, moving to let space for him to sit.

"Hey"Alan said, walking to her and sitting by her side.

"So, it's been a long time…"she started, then shook her head to herself, her smile disappearing little by little, and added" I'm sorry, but I feel like you've been running away from me, aren't you?"

"No, no, I haven…."he replied, but as he saw the incredulous look in Emily's face, he looked down, took a deep breath and nodded" Yes, I'm sorry I have…"

"But, why? " She interrupted. She had an idea of the reason but she couldn't, she didn't want to believe it… Eventually, she asked him what was in her mind "Is it because I'm a muggleborn? Or as they say, mud…"

"Don't say that!"he said a bit louder than he wanted to"I'm sorry…No, it's not EXACTLY for that, at least is not what I think…It's just that…"he took his head in his hands in frustration.

Emily touched his arm, trying to calm him and said in a soft voice

"Hey… calm yourself" He raised his head and looked at her" Now tell me, what is it?"

He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, then opened them and said

"It's my family… My whole family has been in Slytherin. They were really disappointed when I got sorted in Hufflepuff. I mean REALLY disappointed. I wasn't, of course, I knew I was meant to be in Hufflepuff, and I'm glad I am. But they wanted to take me out of Hogwarts when they found out I wasn't in Slytherin. I convinced them not to, but I'm not allowed to socialize with muggleborns"

As he had said this, Emily dropped a silent tear, rolling in her cheek. She couldn't help it.

Alan saw it, and wiped it off with his thumb, with a worried look in his face.

"Hey, are you ok? Did I insult you in any way? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No, no!"she answered, putting a fake smile in her face, but she knew he wouldn't believe her "It's just that, I really, really like you…as a friend of course" she added quickly as she felt herself blushing "and I couldn't, I CAN'T stand the idea of you not being my friend…"

Alan hugged her impulsively. He smelled her hair, a soft smell of flowers. She let some other tears come out of her eyes, laying her head in his shoulder.

* * *

She let go slowly, breaking the hug apart, and when their faces were just at a few inches of distance, she pushed her lips against his, swiftly, quickly, no second-guessing.

She felt him shocked at first, but then he kissed her back, taking her head in one of his hands and putting his second hand in her back, pulling her closer. She put her arms around his neck. She felt a happiness she had never experienced before, a need to keep kissing him, to pull him even closer. She didn't know how long it was, it could have been hours, it could have been seconds or minutes, but she enjoyed every single moment of it.

And as fast as it started, it ended. Alan broke apart and said

"I can't do this to you! I can't! This will not work! This has to…"

"No! It doesn't have to end! Look I know you're not allowed to talk to people like me, but seriously, what's the worst thing that could happen?"Emily replied, feeling tears in her eyes and trying to reject them.

"They'll take me out of Hogwarts! That could happen and will happen if they find out! I know, we COULD try, but they'll find out soon or later. And it's better never. This could go really far and we could both end broken-hearted, and I won't let that happen!"

Emily dropped dead. She couldn't believe it; she didn't WANT to believe it. She couldn't hold back tears anymore, she let them slip out. Silently, slowly but meaning each drop of them. He couldn't leave, he just COULDN'T! She wanted to be with him, a lot, too much maybe; but he shouldn't leave the school, not for such a selfish reason as a simple, selfish and self-caring wish as hers. So she let the world that could mean him walking away and never talking to her again slip out

"Okay"

She stood up and walked to the girl's room, feeling every single piece of her heart breaking, tears rolling down in her cheeks. As she stood in the fifth stair, she looked back, seeing him, his arms embracing his legs, staring at the fire with a miserable look on his face, a tear rolling down his cheek. She continued her way to her bed and as she put her head on her pillow. Slow painful tears were making her pillow wet, but she didn't care. She had answered right; he needed to continue his life and he wouldn't be able to do it if he didn't finish school. After reminding herself why had she done it, she fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, okay, I know, it's sad, but what's a book without sadness? It will get better, I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it goes guys, thanks for those who took their time to review! I REALLY appreciate it! :)**

* * *

After their last talk, Emily had tried to avoid Alan. But he found the way to talk to her.

In December 15th, most students were supposed to leave the school for Holidays. In Hufflepuff, there were very few who were staying; it was just Emily, Alan, three girls who were in their 6th year and four that were on their 5th year. He surprised her in the common room early at morning. She tried to walk away, she didn't want to get Alan in troubles, but he stepped in front of her, blocking her way. Before she could open her mouth he started talking.

"Look, I know what I told you the other night, but we can't continue this way. I…"

"I thought you told me to stay away from you" she interrupted him. "Well you didn't tell me in THOSE EXACT words, but that's what you were trying to tell me, weren't you?" she asked with hurt but understanding eyes.

He shook his head and replied

"No. That's not what I wanted to say. Not at all. I was just trying to warn you. You know you won't be received with hugs and smiles; I don't know if they would even try to know you. Instead they'll be rude, impolite, they'll want you to feel like you're nothing, and I think NO ONE would enjoy that."

"Then why are you talking to me right now?"She asked, an eyebrow raised, her arms folded in her chest.

"Because… because…" He took a deep breath "because I want to know you. Because I need someone like you, if not as something serious, as a friend." He answered, relieved of letting that out.

She smiled "Okay, let's be friends then. I want to go to the library, wanna join me?"

Alan thought about it for a second, considering the quantity of people that could see them, but then he remembered that a big, big amount of students had left for Holidays, and it was early at morning, so he replied "Sure let's go"

They walked out of the common room, to the library. As they were entering, Emily asked him with a smile

"So, I guess you like reading, don't you? 'Cause every time I see you, you're reading a book"

He smiled and answered

"Yes, I do. I really enjoy it, I get out of this world, forget about my life, and I live as someone else." He said thinking of that sensation he liked so much "What about you?"

As he described that feeling, she smiled largely. He had described perfectly the way she felt.

"Yes, I love it. Weird though, no one in my family likes reading, not my sister, not my brother, not my parents. It's only me, the weird bookworm of the house" She said in a happy tone. "Not that I'm ashamed or sorry about it, not even a little."

"I didn't know you had a sister and a brother. How old are they?"

"My sister's 11, she's in her first year, in Slytherin. You can tell we're very different just knowing that" She said in an amused tone "And my little brother, he's 5. That little devil, I love him so much. Maybe too much, because he has became a little spoiled kid" she said smiling to herself "What about you? Any brothers or sisters?"

"I have two older brothers; they've already graduated and are currently working. As you can guess they were in Slytherin" He answered. They sat in a corner, besides the window, it was a beautiful day: the sky blue, the cloud of a light pink, the wind was making the green grass look like a green sea.

"Oh and I remember the drawing the other day, it was beautiful. You're great as a drawer. I draw too, but not as good as you do."

"Okay, you're making that one up. I've seen many of your paintings, they've put them in the common room, and they're amazing."He said smiling sincerely. She smiled too, she thought her friends were the only ones who liked her paintings, or pretended to like them.

"Thanks"

"What's your favorite kind of book?"He asked, as they were looking for books.

"Oh I don't know, I guess I love the mystery books, I can't stop reading them"

"Ok…" He said searching in the shelves and took out a big book, with a blue cover "You should read this one. I read it, and I highly recommend it" he gave her the book and she took it. The book was called 'You Don't Want to Know'.

"You Don't Want to Know…" she whispered reading. She was amazed. The title itself was a total mystery. "Thanks" He chose a book in a gray cover, looking old, which title was erased. They both sat by the window and started reading.

The time went on, and on, and on, until the sound of the clock announcing lunch time interrupted them. They smiled as they realized they had read for hours without noticing it. They left the books in a table and went to the Great Hall. They were surprised as they saw that the rectangular tables were gone. Instead a round table in the middle of the room was occupied by the teachers and a few numbers of students of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Professor Dumbledore invited them to sit down making a movement of his hand. They obeyed, and sat together.

"This is very common in Holydays; there are so few students that the long tables are useless. This is much better, don't you think?" said Dumbledore, watching them through his half-moon glasses smiling. The food appeared instantly after he finished talking. Everyone got whatever they wanted and how much they wanted.

Alan and Emily left to the common room, walking down the stairs to the kitchen's floor. Emily's leg got stocked in a fake stair, THE fake stair that Peeves had put to mess up with students. Peeves appeared, laughing and pointing with his finger to Emily, expecting her to be mad or screaming. Instead, he closed his mouth as he saw Emily laughing and flied away now mad himself. She always laughed when she fell. Alan smiled at her reaction, and helped her to get her leg free.

"You okay?" He asked

She laughed "Sure. You won't see me crying over a fall. Only if I fall from 30 feet" she added with a smile.

They entered the common room and continued talking and laughing for a few hours. They went for a walk outside and sat under a tree, near the lack. They sketched each other. He drew her, her long strait hair falling down in her shoulders her brown eyes looking down. And she drew him, his gray eyes watching her, his black hair messy with the wind. They exchanged drawing and they both whispered "Wow…" at the same time. They laughed at this; they had realized they always said things at the same time.

They went back to the common room when it started getting dark, grabbing some food from the kitchens in their way. They were really tired, so they went to bed early

"So, I had a great time today" He told Emily, when she say she was off to bed.

"So did I" she answered in a soft voice, standing up. "Bye. Good night" she hugged him, taking him by surprise, but Alan hugged her back, tightly, gently. Then she let go and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She walked away as fast as she could, she almost run. Alan tried to reach her, but she had already disappeared to the girl's dorm. He smiled and went to bed himself. This had been maybe the best day in Hogwarts he had ever had.

* * *

**What do you think? If you liked it, you have any advice or anything you'd like to see in this story, please REVIEW! :)**


End file.
